


Kiss Me, I'm Irish

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle (tresbellemichelle) asked for a "Kiss Me, I'm Irish" fic. This happened :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, I'm Irish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmichellebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/gifts).



"Where are you?"

Chris typed the message while he frantically scanned the crowd around him for Darren.

"How are there so many people?" he grumbled to himself.

They'd chosen a small town for their trip on purpose, because they figured the chances of them getting recognized would be a lot lower in a place that was less populated. Sure, their days of not being able to go anywhere without getting stopped for autographs were over and now, with Chris mainly being a writer and Darren mostly on theatre stages, the hype has died down, but the amount of people around him was still making him uncomfortable.

"WHERE DID YOU GO?" he typed another message when the parade started and Darren was nowhere to be seen.

It was St. Patrick's Day and of course Darren was nothing less than thorough in participating. Looking for the familiar head of dark curls was pointless, since Darren had insisted on not only spraying it green but also covering it up with one of the silly hats with bells. Chris had dutifully pinned some shamrocks to his jacket and gave in when Darren insisted on painting a clover on Chris' cheek, but other than that he kept his usual clothes. He knew he'd have little luck spotting Darren's outfit in the sea of green, so he tried the phone again. Finally, it buzzed with a reply to one of his increasingly panicky text messages.

"Fire engines, Chris!"

 _Well, that's helpful, Criss_ , Chris thought, _they passed me a few minutes ago and there's a crowd watching._

"I need more specifics," Chris texted again.

Minutes passed and Chris tried to keep an eye on the parade while he made his way through the onlookers, trying to spot Darren still. The text messages started coming in more frequently, with hints as to what part of the parade was going past him and Chris tried to figure out where Darren was.

"Aw, the kids are so cute. Cheerios weren't so adorable!" "This is epic cool! I want to go sword fight!" "I found my people, Chris!"

As he was reading, Chris was remembering the children's cheerleader club, the float with Viking costumes and figured the last message was referring to the Filipino people dressed in their traditional costumes.

"No, you can't just join the parade, Darren!" he quickly texted back and sped up through the crowd as he was finally getting close by the sounds of the music that Darren had just raved about in yet another message.

"Darren!"

At Chris' yell, one of the hats right by the barrier bounced a little higher and turned around and Chris breathed a sigh of relief when Darren's bright eyes peeked from underneath it. He pushed his way closer and glared a little at his boyfriend.

"I thought you got lost," he leaned closer to say as quietly as he could.

"I'm sorry, babe," Darren turned around for a moment, eyes darting between Chris and the parade, "I just went into the store over there," he motioned behind them, "and then the parade started and I didn't want to miss anything and…"

"Why'd you need to go into a clothes shop?"

"I'll show you when this is done?"

Chris nodded and reached for the edge of Darren's jacket, because there was no way he was letting them separate again. The parade eventually finished and Chris got pulled away to a more secluded area, away from prying eyes.

"Look," Darren grinned widely and tugged his jacket open to reveal a bright green T-shirt.

"Kiss me, I'm Irish," Chris read and shook his head in disbelief, "This was the reason for me almost having a heart attack?"

"I got you one too, you know?" Darren pointed to the bag in his hand that Chris didn't notice before, "So we can kiss each other."

"I don't need a T-shirt for that," Chris' lips turned into a smile as he pulled Darren closer for a kiss.


End file.
